dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kakarot81/Dragonball Fanon Chapter 3
This is the third chapter of my fanon. Sorry for late post but chapters 1-3 are on the dragonball wiki so if you would like then go there and go to my page. Thanks for reading annd i hope you all ennjoy! Chapter 3 Okura presses the button on his scouter deactivating it, then putting it in his Space Pod. He then stood there ready to fight as the person quickly landed on the ground as a dirt cloud surrounds him. The figure then makes his way out of the cloud. The man, he was a Namekian! He had large shoulder guards covered by a large white cape, purple Gi orange shoes and a turban. He was slightly surprised as he said-“What…another Saiyan?!” Okura was very confused and tried to ask him if it was Earth but before he could ask finish asking the figure charged at him. Okura dodged but just barely with the weight of his armor. He then struck the Namekian in the stomach and jumped away. He knew that Okura was going to be a challenge so he took off the turban and shoulder pads as they slammed to the ground with such force that Okura jumped back quickly. The Namekian shot a blast from his palm at Okura as it bounced off of his armor with no damage and Okura then shot a barrage of blast at him creating a large explosion. It got quiet for a second as the smoke was dyeing down. Then out of nowhere he heard the Namekian scream “''Special Beam Canon!!!” ''suddenly a large purple beam with a yellow spiral around it. The smoke immediately cleared around him and Okura shoved both hands forward as he screamed ''“Shock Wave Attack!!!” ''This created a large red energy beam with electricity flowing around and through it. Both attacks collided with each other and created a large orb like formation in between. The attacks were exactly the same in power causing it to explode into what was like a giant bomb made of ki. The whole area was blown apart and the debris was so bad nothing was visible. Okura finally came too as the Namekian walked towards him, he quickly got up and rushed him when suddenly he was blown away by another attack in which he had not seen coming. He could not detect it without his scouter. He stood up quickly as he heard a voice say “How pathetic, why would anybody waist there time on you. Come on Namekian let’s take him back to get recovered” Okura heard and this had frustrated him so much that he stood up and screamed into the wind in an explosion of energy as his hair started to glow yellow and he went into his Super Saiyan form. The smoke completely cleared as what was now clear was Vegeta looked at him slightly surprised at the burst of energy and at the Namekian who’s right arm had been blown off. He quickly dashed towards Vegeta and elbowed him in the head so fast Vegeta could not react. He was furious and pointed both arms at Vegeta who was in shock from the blow as he then went Super Saiyan also. Okura again screamed ''“Shock Wave Attack!!!” ''Hitting him at point blank range and the attack sent Vegeta flying back, but he then flew out of the way and shot a big bang attack at him which Okura dodged fairly easy. As both Vegeta and the Namekian were mad they both prepared to shoot attacks at him, Vegeta using his final flash attack, and the Namekian using a large purple blast from his last remaining arm. But before they could fire both of them were pushed out of the way by a random blur. The Namekian screamed “Ahh! Gohan what are you doing!” and Vegeta screamed ''“Damnit Kakarot!! Stop getting in the way!!” ''Okura stood there prepared to take on two full on blasts at once. Then suddenly two men walk into picture both wearing the exact same orange gi and both with spiky hair. Vegeta began to scream at “kakarot” as the Namekian randomly grew back his arm, which Okura was used too. But he stood there very confused as they all talked amongst each other. Okura confused asked “What is going on here?!” Kakarot, Vegeta, Gohan, and the Namekian all turned to him. Vegeta screamed “Who are you, and…How are you alive!” He obviously knew Okura was a Saiyan. Kakarot then introduced himself as “Goku” and the Namekian as “Piccolo” they were no longer fighting with Okura but rather trying to figure out whether he was good or bad. Okura told them that he means no harm and that he had been looking for the both of them, Goku and Vegeta. They were both very confused but thought they should bring him back to Capsule Corp. and see what he knows. They get there and start to ask questions like how he survived the attack on Planet Vegeta, why he waited till now to find them, and where he had been before coming to earth. He explained everything, him being frozen, his time on Namek, and his travel to earth after learning the truth. Vegeta then asked who his father was because he might have known him. Okura then reply’s “Paragus, My father’s name was Paragus” and that shut everybody up… Category:Blog posts